


The Night We Met

by castielcntrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcntrl/pseuds/castielcntrl
Summary: Dean takes Castiel on a trip down memory lane for a reason much to the angel’s surprise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 58





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Highly suggest listening to the song for extra feeling

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked, looking over to the man he raised from hell so long ago. A playful smirk on his face, his green eyes glimmering in the moon light and both hands on the steering wheel. Whatever he wasn’t telling the angel, he had this planned for a while. “Dean.”

“Relax, angel. We’re almost there.” Dean moved one hand off the wheel to give a small pat to Castiel’s knee before it resumed to its previous position. And so he waited, anxiously. Cas fidgeted with his vessel’s fingers, looking outside the window seeing nothing but trees and an open field. Every now and then he’d see worn down barns or houses, hear old wind chimes with the soft breeze that would pass through. Dean noticed the angel’s nervousness, reaching over to grab his hand in hopes it would help him calm down just until they had arrived at their unknown destination. 

Nearly an hour went by and they finally arrived. Dean put the Impala in park, taking the keys out of the ignition and looking over to Cas as he waited for his reaction. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, taking in the old barn that they stopped in front of.

“Know where we are?” Cas studied the area, seeing rusty metal sheets scattered throughout the land, pieces of wood between the left over patches of grass. It took a moment — many moments. The angel having to scan through his many memories to find the correct one...and when he did, a small smile was appearing on his lips.

  
  


_Who are you?_

_Castiel._

_Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?_

_I’m an Angel of The Lord._

  
  


The barn. Where they first met. Castiel blinked, turning around to face the man who summoned him all those years ago. “Why did you bring me here?” Dean shrugged, nudging the trench coat wearing angel with his elbow before getting out of the car. Cas did the same, watching as Dean pushed the barn doors open and stepped inside to see all the warding he and Bobby did. Most of it fading away, the ones on the floor all scratched up. He laughed at himself, wondering what the hell he was thinking using all of this when it was so pointless. “Using all the wrong warding, such a Dean Winchester thing to do.” Cas said sarcastically earning a laugh from the man who observed the place.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Dean turned around to face Cas who was standing at the doors of the barn. He bit the inside of his cheek as the memory came flooding back to his mind. The memory of Castiel — Angel of The Lord walking into this barn in the most dramatic way possible. “You were so dramatic with your entrance man. Breaking down the barn, putting Bobby to sleep.” Cas stepped forward a bit, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and a smirk playing at his lips.

“You do remember stabbing me with a demon blade to the chest, right?” 

“You didn’t expect me not to? A man- sorry, an _angel_ as intense as you walking into a barn and staring at me like he was ready to have me for dinner and you want me to be calm about it?” Dean laughed and Castiel stopped just before he was about to exit the devil’s trap on the floor.

“You always were such a stubborn soul.” The Winchester rolled his eyes, looking around once more. “It still doesn’t answer my question as to why you brought me here, Dean.” 

“What? Are we not allowed to reminisce about the night we met?” Dean asked jokingly, when in reality, his heart was pounding out of his chest. The rush of adrenaline shooting through his body as he tried to play it off like it was nothing. That this ‘little trip’ was meant for something way more than just a time to reminisce.

Castiel tilted his head, noticing the small panic in the man’s green eyes. He was hiding something, but the angel knew better than to push Dean. “When I saw you, I was so proud of myself.” Cas started. “I fought wars, but never was I sent to raise a soul from hell. Angels said I was ‘too soft’ to do such things, but when I went down, fighting hundreds of demons; when I laid my hand on your shoulder and put your soul back into your body...seeing you in the flesh was my biggest accomplishment.” Dean smiled softly, realizing how far they’ve come within the twelve years they’ve known one another. All of the pain, the loss, the heartbreak. The blood, sweat and tears; all of it being worth it just for this moment.

“Yeah and look how that turned out.” Castiel chuckled, dropping his head so he was looking at the floor.

“It turned out wonderful.” The angel looked up again, meeting his love’s eyes with a soft smile. “I learned who I was truly created to be. Not just an angel, but a friend — a-a father.”

“A husband.” Dean whispered, at least he thought, but when he saw Castiel’s expression he knew that it wasn’t a whisper. The Winchester played it off, giving a chuckle before he looked down at his feet. He took a few steady breathes, regaining his composure and meeting the blue eyes that he constantly found himself getting lost into. “You asked me why I brought you here,” Dean paused, his palms becoming sweaty. “Cas...we’ve been through hell and back. Literally.” Castiel stood with a blank expression, obviously still in shock from Dean’s slip up. “Being in this life, I know that life is far too short. Sure, me and Sam cheat death every once and awhile, but...agh.” Dean threw his hands up in frustration as he punched himself mentally for not finding the right words to say. “Look, the point is. I love you, Castiel. I love you and I know we only started this, but after fighting God and-and almost losing you _again_ , I can't take any risks.” 

“Dean what are you…”

“Marry me.” He rushed out. Now it was a staring contest between a man and his angel. So many things running through both of their minds. Dean wondering if he overstepped, Castiel thinking how marrying an angel would even work. “Cas…”

“Yes.” Dean’s eyes went wide. Cas not sure if he was doing this right. “Am I doing this correctly?” Dean chuckled, blinking a few tears away. “I’ve seen movies where couples…”

“You’re doing it right.” Dean stepped forward, coming closer to his angel. “I know it’s not a normal proposal, I don’t have a ring but I...I figured bringing you back here would count as something.” He took another breath, stopping right in front of Cas, looking into his blue eyes deeply. “Castiel,” He started, moving his hands up to cup Cas’s face. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Cas said quickly. A smile growing on both of their faces. Staring at one another for a brief moment, taking in one another’s happiness. The angel taking his hands out of his pockets, moving them up to Dean’s face to pull him in for a passionate, yet emotional kiss. Suddenly the rush of memories that they experienced throughout the years came back. Fighting for each other and losing each other. Every single argument, every soft glance or touch they had shared, all their reunions meaning so much more just for this moment. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Dean said breathlessly as he pulled away, still holding the angel’s face. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
